


Recovery

by glassnikki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Mission Fic, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassnikki/pseuds/glassnikki
Summary: Agent Barnes and his partner, Y/N, are sent to Russia on what seems like a standard espionage mission. When leaving, the plan get foiled and you and Barnes must find your way through Europe with Russia sending out bounties on your head. You know that rule number one is to never share any personal relationship with Barnes, but confined to such tight places with him is cause you to question those rules.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 78





	1. The Forest

You are crouched low below a military shipment box, ankles throbbing from being crouched over for so long in the thigh leather of the boots squeexing at your calves. You find yourself routinely touching through everything on your belt: pistol, mace, and a thin piece of wire cooked up. Your earpiece had gone dead silent after Barnes left you at this post to continue on with his portion of the mission. The air was crisping up as time went on, at one point wondering if your breath would be visible soon. And unlucky for you, some of the Russian cadets decided to take a beer break right in front of her for the past five minutes.

There wasn’t any doubt of being able to take them, being only two of them and probably only passing the age of 18, but Bucky hasn’t given the signals yet and he’d be pissed if you blew his cover. So you sat and waited, until one of them talked about relieving himself and you heard his boots thud against the compacted ground, walking back towards you. Now, it was time to act. You wait until you hear his fly drop before standing up and wrapping your hands around his neck and chin. I’m sorry, the thought barely crossed your mind before jolting and hearing the quick snap. His dead weight fell into your hands as you placed him gently onto the box.

Leaping up over the next couple boxes, getting to the other man to let him meet the same fate as his friend. Unfortunately, the man was finishing up his business as you approached, whipping around and springing towards you. Raising up arms defensively for the blow , you back slammed into the box. Wrapping your leg around his to throw him off his balance, toppling to his back. You wrapped your thigh around his neck, squeezing as hard as you can to try and contain him.

He was thrashing around wildly, making it almost impossible for you to reach for the glimmering black hilt sticking out of his belt You finally wiggled it out of his belt and went to strike. The man went limp and a bullet was placed dead between his eyebrows. You whip up into a crouching position to look deeply into a familiar set of blue eyes.

“I had it,” you said grumbling and pulled yourself back into your feet.

“I’m sure that you did. Come on, time to get to the extraction point.” He said, the mask covering up his face as he turned and stalked away. Following suit, masking your footsteps in the sound of his.

You knew better than to ask what they were sent out to . They always sent him out for some information extraction or threat annihilation, just like how most of your missions with him were to make sure that the legend of the white wolf remained a feared myth. There were people before you assigned to the task. But with the nature of the job, no one alive was able to to train you to take on this role.

We made it out to the edge of the base, their last obstacle being a 20 foot fence woven with barbed wire. They snuck in on a truck, but there wasn’t any luck this time.

Bucky holstered his pistol and cupped his hands together for a foot hold. You place your foot inside of it, gripping onto his shoulders anticipating the throw to send you hurtling. 

“Bend your knees on the landing.” The only thing he said to you before shooting you up in the air. 

There was barely any light on the ground and now it was like sailing through complete darkness. That was until a spot light flooded you. Panicking you reach out for anything. Luckily, your hands caught a tree branch as you tried to pull yourself up. Unluckily, your hands slip and the tree flings you back and you feel all the razor wire slicing along you back through your jacket and scraping across your back and legs, pain searing throughout your body. 

You felt the ground slam into you, taking the breath absolutely out of you, winding into a ball and further stretching the tears made along your back and legs. The light was blinding, casting a fake prism to where you felt like you couldn’t move. A thud vibrated the earth next to you and shortly after strong hands lifted you from under. Your vision had gone blurry, unable to tell who might be carrying. Perhaps it was Barnes, but it very well could be a Russian soldier eager for the reward of catching a spy. The person was running hard, and each thudding step sent a jolt of pain through the cuts. It became too much to bear, the blood loss and repeated impact. You slip under quickly, the lights going completely out.

The surface you woke up on was stiff, hard and cold. The second thing that came to mind was that you were face down on a wooden table. The third thing was the fluid that was being poured on your back felt like fire being injected into your body. Bracing hard, you attempted to push off the table until a familiar hand rested on your back as cold and hard as the surface you were one.

“Easy there Sparrow, I need to get these cuts cleaned out. Lucky for you, only a handful needed a few stitches.” His voice sounded from above her.

“Where are we?” You ask, voice cracking and adjusting

“About 80 kilometers away from the border of Bularus. Found a hunting cabin late last night. Moscow is one high alert, reporting two fugitives breaking out of maximum security.” He said gently draping cloth across her back.

“A modern day Bonnie and Cylde,” You joke to yourself.

“Bonnie and Clyde were bank robbers. We weren't robbing a bank.” He said matter of factly, but she could imagine the confusion that he was trying to hide.

“Only a joke Barnes. Have you been able to contact SHIELD to extract us?” So you could get actual medical attention.

“Locals say that there isn't a phone around here until we get into Bularus. Just country until we get out of the country.” He said

“So people know that we are here?” You were on alert now. The locals could be surrounding them at any moment.

“They think my wife might be going into labor sometimes soon, so I wanna be prepared if she gives birth on the road.” Next came the lays of tape, his hands pressing down on the most tender spots he could find and you do your best not squirm.

“Good cover. Is it all good now?” You wanted to push yourself up until you realized that you don’t have scrap of fabric to cover your front.

“For now it is, but I’ll have to keep checking on it. I’m gonna go get more wood for the fire while you change into the clothes I picked up. Your portion of dinner is waiting right next to it.” You waited for his footsteps to be erased by the door closing shut.

You sat up, finally able to take in your surroundings. It was one of the smallest hunting cabins you have ever experienced, the table she was sitting on only hosted two rickety stools and boasted its fair share of dried. Luckily none of it looked new enough to be her own. Resting on one of the stools was a change of clothes, thick denim jeans and scratchy red flannel. Directly across from the table was the fireplace, barely holding on to it’s few kindling embers. In the small tin was dinner, slimy sardines.

You scarf them down as fast as possible, hoping that you would lessen their rancid taste. Your stomach knotted and twisted, but you forced it to stay down. As it mellowed in your stomach, your eyes scanned around the room to a few shocking surprises. There wasn’t a bed in this entire place, not that there was any room for one. To make matters worse, there was only one tiny window, set into the door, to indicate that it was dusk

Agent Barnes walked back into the cabin as you were taking inventory of the backpacks you both started the mission with. Nothing that SHIELD provided you was meant for survival, this was supposed to be an in and out mission. Wolf set the bundle of wood he had tucked under his arm on the floor next to the fire before building it back up, coaxing flames out of the embers.

While inspecting the fire, you hear him shuffling around in the cabinet behind you. He snaps you out of your trance, handing over a thick black pelt.

“It should get down to about -20 tonight outside and we won’t be able to keep the fire burning all night. We’ll let the logs burn for about a few more hours before extinguishing in. We don’t need them investigating a hunting cabin out of season.” You nodded and took it from him, running your fingers through the pelt. Ritually, your fingers go to the small heart strung around your neck.

“Boyfriend?” He asked quickly

“Gift from my father before he passed,” You said softly back to him knowing full well that all personal conversations with Agent Barnes were strictly prohibited.

“You should get some sleep for now, let your wounds heal a bit faster,” He said, taking the pelt in his arms and spreading it out of the ground. “I’ll keep watch until I put my head down for the night.”

You slip down from your perch down on the table and onto the pelt. There was no denying that you felt the gaze of Agent Barnes every now and then as you struggled to find a comfortable spot on the floor. Finally, exhaustion overtook once again as the last thing in your memory was the warm glow of the fire contrasting against Agent Barnes’ skin.

Later in the night, you stirred from your sleep as you felt the pelt being lifted from your body. You felt your body freeze, unable to move as the cold air slid in between the two blankets.

“It’s just me.” His gruff voice said behind you. You felt his body slide in beside you, becoming parallel with yours. He shifted three times before finally coming to a rest as you feel his warm breath in the back of your neck. There were no points where you were touching, but his warmth added an intense fire in the shared pocket. The last light from the embers had vanished


	2. The Train

Waking up this time was much more pleasant. A small stream of light filtered from the window, illuminating a spot just above your hair. The warmth of the furs was delicious and the weight resting on your hip and shoulder felt like bliss. You started to stretch until you felt a solid wall against your back. Glancing down under the blankets, it was very apparent that there was Agent Barnes’ body pressed against yours and his arms were wrapped around you. Your body tenses slightly before coming back to your senses. How the hell are you going to get out of this without making this awkward? Could he even feel emotions? Of course, he can feel emotions he’s human you idiot! The real question is how do you get out of this without an intense amount of embarrassment.

You test slipping out of his grip, moving onto your backside flowed by slipping an arm outside. The sting came almost immediately, causing a rapid retraction of the bare arm. Your breath formed a beautiful cloud upon exhalation. You would have rather been captured than have this morning without a warm fire.

Barnes twitched against your body, her fingers rolling through the thin skin of your midriff, causing yet another shudder from you. Slowly, you heard the rate of his breathing start to slowly increase. It was only a matter of time before he woke up, you keep telling yourself. One final movement slumped his head onto your shoulder, startling the both of you.

His eyes pierced yours, eyes just as icy and cold as the temperature. They soften the slightest amount as Barnes before swiftly sitting up and reaching up for his jacket on the stool. He shuffled around to collect everything he had placed out overnight and finally reached for his boots. Message received, time to go.

The air felt like daggers outside the fur wrappings, but you force your joints to move as you slip on your coat and shoes. 

“Plan.” You croak out, the morning choking out any semblance of a normal voice.

“Get over to the border and get to the nearest train station. From there, head out to Prague. I know a few operatives stationed out there that can get us back in contact with SHIELD. Ready for some hiking?” He said all while looking through the cabinets, grabbing the last couple cans of food.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” You said falling in behind him as he opened up the door, wind blasting you in the face.

The ground had frosted hard overnight, allowing no comfort of soft earth below their shoes. The forest was all skinny pines towering over all of them. They walked in silence for the first few hours until they came across a small town. Barnes wouldn’t let them go to the town he had previously due to her not being his wife nor 9 months pregnant, leaving the next town over your first target. One of the buildings housed a selection of what seemed like run-down cars a lot out behind it that he seemed quite interested in.

“You go into that pharmacy at the other end of the street. Ask for a road map exactly like this,  
Могу ли я иметь дорожную карту? Grab a few other things of food while you are there. Make sure to play up the American angle. Meet me at the opposite end of the street in 10 minutes.” He said staring directly at you with a smile, obviously a fake-out for anyone observing up. You nod eagerly and giggle before turning tail and heading to the building with a red cross painted on the building.

The place smelt awfully of cigarettes, but at least it was much warmer than the outside. You move over to the cashiers' desk. A pimply teenage boy sat behind it, flipping through some novel. Here goes nothing.

“Могу ли я... иметь.. дорожную карту?” You hoped that your confusion act was good enough to throw him off.

He peaked out over his novel at you, before snapping it down and straightening his clothes. His eyes were still bulging when he responded, “I know a...little English. American?” His voice was so thick and heavy, any English he had learned was definitely from a Russian speaker.

“Yes! I need to find a train station for me and my fiance. Do you have maps for sale? I would be so grateful!” I know he would barely understand so I left him helping me to an extremely giggle representation. He bustled out from behind the desk and motioned for you to follow. You could tell he wasn’t comfortable in his own skin, especially when trying hard to impress you. He led you to the end of an aisle with an assortment of maps, luckily there was an eastern European map in English.

“Food?” You ask, attempting to make your eyes big and dopey.

“Follow me,” He said, leading you back over a few aisles. None of the labels were recognizable, so she did her best to find any kind of protein bars or long term energy foods. You return with your arms pretty full of snacks.

“How much? You say cocking your head to the side and smiling. Now let's just hope that he takes American currency.

He waved his hands at you quickly, “Free for pretty girl.” He said proudly, offering a plastic bag to you. You slide all the items inside, thankful for teenage hormones. You wink at him as you walk away and out of the store. Little did he know that you had also snuck a few pairs of gloves and a scarf in your coat. He’d probably get an awful lesson from his mother or father later about this, but you had to push that guilt aside as you shuffled down the road to mean Barnes.

You waited patiently on the corner, acting like you were about to look both ways before crossing, luckily Barnes was driving right up to you. You slid into the old car, thankful to be met by a small stream of hot air flowing from the dash. You reach down into the bag to fish out the map before spreading it open.

“Do I want to know how you got the car?” You ask as you try and find the town exactly where you are at.

“And I’m sure you actually paid for the items from the pharmacy. I watch you from a drive-by. Didn’t think of you as someone that results in flirting for resources.” He said looking over at you with a smirk, this time a genuine one. 

“I’d do anything for this wonderful Russian cuisine. Plus I picked up these,” you say before reaching up the back of your jacket, revealing the gloves and scarf.

“And now a common thief? Something I never expected to see out of you Sparrow.” The smirk continued across his face as he reached over to inspect a pair from her outstretched hand. 

“You drive and keep petty theft and navigation to me. Take a right turn in about two miles.” Both of you had a small smile on your faces and you settled into the long ride. 

The drive went off fairly without a hitch, especially after Barnes slipped the gate agent an extra bill when handing over passports. From that we continued onto the capital, Minsk, to catch a train to Prague. Once they entered the city and were close enough to the train station, Barnes pulled up over and parked the car.

“For both of our safety, please don’t talk to anyone while we are here until we have crossed out of Belarus on the train. I’ll do all the communicating for the two of us.” He said staring at you, seriousness streaked across his face. You both packed the rest of the food into your packs before abandoning the car. Only three steps down the street, Barnes slung his arm around your shoulder, its weight and warmth a dead give away that he was trying to disguise his metal arm.

You tightened the scarf around your face, obscuring the cold and most of your face. The inside of the train station was just as cold and meek as the entire city, swathed in a disgusting shade of yellow. Hearing Barnes communicate in Russia was entrancing, his strong jaw pushing the words out of his mouth. Finally, the lady behind the counter pushed two tickets that he snatched up and pulled the two of us away from her and towards an awaiting train.

The attendant took our tickets firmly, scrutinizing them before handing them back and handing them back to Barnes with curt instructions. Barnes grabs your hand to help boost you onto the train car. He leads you down the thin corridor, covered in some fabric long since ruined by years of cigarette smoke. He finally stopped at one of the cabins and slid the door open.

“Home sweet home,” He said in an extremely low voice before stepping inside. The room felt as if it was no bigger than a bathroom. A small kitchenette was built into the walls with technology that hadn’t been replaced since the 70s. One small table took up most of the small chairs, accompanied by two chairs. Set back into the same wall as the kitchen, a bed somewhat bigger than a twin with grey blankets and pillows.

“They refused to give us a cabin with two beds since I paid to keep your identity a secret.” He said curtly. However, you couldn’t tell if he was annoyed with the fact that he hadn’t been able to get two beds or at the fact that he had to spend another night next to you in much closer quarters this time. 

“When are we supposed to arrive in Prague?” Both of his two conversations went completely over your head.

“Roughly 14 hours. The car would have been faster, but going by train allows us to stay undercover and out of the public eye. Dinner is going to be delivered to the room in about an hour, but I’m going to get a good look around the car. Don’t leave or talk to anyone. Respond in french if you have to.” He said before opening the door and sliding it back, enclosing you in that small cell.

You poked around the room for something to do, the only thing that you could find was a few books. But all of them were useless to you, written entirely in Russian. You took it back to the bed anyway, trying to create some sense of normalcy. The bed at least had a long skinny window to see the moving scenery. Curling up on your side, the cement building flicked past you, fading through to houses and finally back to the pine forests that you had trekked through for the day. The mattress was nowhere near as comfortable as your bunk on base, but its lumpy softness was welcomed after the night on the hard floor.

The train car was far from quiet, all it’s creaks and moans extremely audible. The neighbor next door was shuffling around frequency as well, repeatedly sitting and standing up from their table, opening and closet cabinets just as you have done. The sway of the train was intoxicating however, the tight space of the bed reminiscent of a cradle, luring you as you felt yourself sink deeper and deeper into the mattress.

The soft click on the door opening should have awoken you in a normal circumstance, but the train made too many noises to distinguish where or what it’s source originated. Barnes shuffling around in the cabin also had no effect on you. It wasn’t until he had answered the door to collect our dinner, his shushed Russian vibrating throughout the room that finally roused you. The covers lifted off the plates to display some form of herring dish, yet again another fish meal. Your stomach twists up in knots as you stare it down.

“Look I know that it’s the most appetizing thing, but at least it’s hot,” He said after seeing the look swiped across your face. He sat down and took a bite off his fork and his face confirmed his suspicion. “Well, at least if it’s lukewarm.”

You joined him at the table, forcing a fork to your mouth. Somehow it was infinitely worse than the canned sardines. You can only imagine the face being pulled that caused an actual chuckle to emerge from the Winter Soldiers' lips.

“I’ve only seen faces that intensely out my nephew when he tried raspberries for the first time.” He said taking another forkful and pushing it down.

“I didn’t know that you had a nephew? I didn’t think you or Rodgers had any of your original family left since it’s been so long.” You asked while pushing the fish around the plate.

“Steve and Sharon Carter’s son, they aren’t together anymore. But they are trying that new co-parenting that couples try.” He said with a bit of disgust on his face that wasn’t from the fish.

“Well, regardless of that, that kid is one of the most protected kids of all time. A parent and uncle who are both super soldiers.” You say with a smile spread across your face.

“What about your family? Are you a lonely orphan like the rest of us?” He said as his eyes flicked down to the necklace that hung between your collarbones.

“Technically a sister, but she refuses to let me be around her family for safety reasons. So basically just me too,” The only thing that made the memories of family worse was the second taste of the herring.

“Let me go find something to make this dinner palatable for you,” He said chuckling before standing up sliding out the door. Somehow, he had managed to finish almost all of his fish somehow while you had only pushed down a few measly bites. 

It was only a handful of minutes that went by before he returned back to the room, a clear glass bottle of something in his left hand.

“It’s not seasoning, but this can’t be any worse.” He said handing it over to you. The cap loosened easily and the smell just about singed your nose hairs off, even causing a small cough out of you.

“You brought me floor cleaner to down the cold fish. Thank you so much.” You said nodding.

“If you don’t want it, we can also use it to clean up the wounds on your back. However, if I were you, I’d take a few swigs of it anyway.” He advises while staring at it.

Tentatively, you push it to your lip and tip it back. If him cleaning her wounds last night was fire, this was pure lava burning down her esophagus. The end left you spitting the last few traces as the bottle found it way back into Barnes’ hands. Sitting down back in your chair, you watch Barnes as he tips the bottle back onto his own lips. Once again, he was able to hold his composure infinitely better.

“You might want to finish that food,” He said pushing it towards you.

“I don’t think anything will be able to mask the taste of this,” you say, picking up a large serving and depositing in your mouth. The alcohol edited out a few of the gross factors, but almost all of it still stayed.

“I would rather you take out all my stitches in the dark with a rusty knife,” It was all you could choke out.

“Looks like you have quite a bit of faith in me.” His smile perked up at the edge of his lips before raising the bottle to his lips once again.

“That’s what partners are for, right? But with the way you’re going, who knows if that rusty knife is a good idea.” You joked, shoveling down another bite. He stared intently at you with something you couldn’t place.

“Trust me, I’ve won my fair share of darts much drunker than I am now. I wasn’t trained to miss. Hurry up and finish so we can take a look at you back.” His smile had disappeared when talking about his past. Following his orders, there were probably only two bites left on your plate. Begrudgingly, you finished them off, by slapping the table and stomping your foot a few times.

“I’ll get some materials ready while you get ready. I’d recommend a swig or two more of this.” He said extending the bottle back out to you before picking up his backpack to find some extra scraps of clean fabric.

“There wasn’t any way one more vile thing was going to be touching my mouth for the rest of the night!” You said turning yourself away from him to reach for the shirt buttons. 

An imagine flashed into your brain, Barnes undressing your top half last night to clean your wounds last night. There really wasn’t any way that he hadn’t seen you half-naked, trying to maneuver you on the table. You weren’t ashamed of your body, it filled out nicely and work had done an excellent job in toning your body. Still, the thought of Barnes looking at you and touching you like that, even if it was to take care of you, leaving a warm feeling that she hoped wouldn’t show in a blush. Putting the shirt on backward offered a shield between and placed herself back on the table, back towards him.

“Let me know if any of these is too painful,” His gruff voices spiked behind you, his presence apparent by the shadow cast.

His fingers were incredibly light, taking good care to remove the tape without disrupting any of the wounds as much as possible. Both of his hands were involved in the job, jolting you as an area that was once warmed by his human hand was grazed by his cold metal on.

“If you don’t mind me asking agent Barnes, how old are you exactLY?!” Your question came as soon as he pressed the alcohol dampened cloth to the center of your back, igniting it once more.

“Just celebrated my 103rd technically and call me Bucky, we work together anyway. Might wanna brace yourself for this next section.” His human hand cupped your shoulder, he really wasn’t lying about it. You could barely even comprehend the pain in your back, let alone try to describe it.

“STOP stop stop!” You shout and he ceased immediately and released his grip of your shoulder which somehow made all of it worse.

“Your wounds are looking really good, but we need to make sure that you don’t do anything to disrupt your wounds.” His voice was soft as he walked around to the other side of the table, his thighs grazing the fronts of your knees.

“Thank you, Bucky,” You hold his gaze, unsure of what to do from here.

“You’re welcome Y/n.” A smug smile stretches across his face, his hands coming to rest at either side of you. The realization of what he said was smeared across your face as his smile widened.

“Wait..how? You aren’t supposed to..how?” The fuzziness of the pain and alcohol had slowly crept in, but this snapped her out of it.

“One of the greatest spies in the world and you think I didn’t know your first name?” He tipped his head back in a throaty chuckle. “I knew about you before the position was ever brought to you. Agent Y/N L/N, joined SHIELD a month after your father passed away after a long fight with his war injuries. You joined to help prevent that from helping other families around the world.

You were extremely proficient in all your training, catching the eyes of the higher-ups, due to your family history. They placed you aside and waited for the opportune spot to assist. That’s the story of how you came to me. Qualities similar to Cap, a balancing factor for me.” This couldn’t be true, they couldn’t have had this planned out since training.

“They always are so particular with who they pick for me, analyzing for months and possibly years before changing your assignments. But they think of the other side of the relationship. Luckily, they have found people that I normally couldn’t stand. Then you came along and completely changed that.” You heard his mechanical hands contract against the table a little harder.

“Something about you was...different. You didn’t cower or try to predict what needed to be done. You were just always there, reacting when necessary. Silent for the longest time, until these past couple months. I learned a bit about your life, inside and outside work. Something about you enthralls me and consumes me.” He leaned in even closer, his breath hot against your skin.

“Consumed?” You breathed out, still attempting to take in the information that had just been dumped upon you.

“You have absolutely enthralled me. I thought someone had planted you here to weaken me. But you never asked for anything, you only ever gave. You, Y/N, have absolutely enthralled me.” His voice was so hushed, barely audible for the two of you. His eyes were a fire burning away at you, breaking you down even more. Him being this close had thrown off your disorientation, you never registered him moving until his lips crash down onto yours.

You are hesitant at first, but as you whimper against his mouth, Bucky becomes need-driven. His tongue slides against your lips, parting them readily as he licks into your mouth. The metallic grip of his fingers on the side of your neck tightens as a moan escapes your throat at the taste of his tongue.

Your hand grips his metal arm tightly for support, feeling the ridges of metal pieces underneath your fingers as your other hand slides in his long, dark hair, tugging on it lightly as Bucky angles his head to get better access to your mouth, your tongues entwining with one another.

It’s so utterly seductive, the way his tongue is down your throat, your gasps meeting his as he breathes heavily into your mouth, pinning you against the wall with fervor as he has his way with you.

Bucky peels his lips off yours after what feels like forever, a smirk on his features.

“I saw the way you looked at me when you turned around,” Bucky whispers, possessiveness creeping into his tone. “The small glances during missions, you taking care of me after a mission even if I try to brush you off.”

Bucky is usually so silent, you wonder where this came from, and maybe you were way too obvious, but at this point, you don’t care. You can still taste him on your tongue and you want more, enough to tug on his long, dark hair a little tighter.

“Bucky . . .” is all you’re able to whimper, and his tongue is down your throat again with a needy growl from him, and that’s it for you. You’re already wet and the way his metal fingers are sliding sensually and achingly slowly from the flesh of your neck down to your breast isn’t making it any better. 

His fingers follow the back of your collar, tingling as they graze down your skin. Slowly he found the sleeves and slowly started to inch the garment off the front of your body. Reluctantly, your hands have to leave his silky locks for the shirt to fall the rest of the way to the ground. He cupped your roughly, enjoying the supple amount and nipples perked up by the hard metal.

His hands slid down from your breast, leaving you aching for more. They settled down to your hips, until settling on your bottom and lifted you off the table. Never have you used your legs to hold onto something so tight before. He staggered over to bed and deposited you on it.

As Bucky licks into your mouth you can feel his fingers on the button of your jeans, sliding your pants down past your thighs, and you can’t contain your moan when you feel those metal fingers slide underneath your panties, teasing the flesh of your clit.

Bucky’s fingers massaging your clit intently, spreading your legs with his knees for better access to you. His lips are ghosting along your mouth, your jawline, then against your neck. You’re so wet you take his word for granted, letting him work his fingers against you.

He hits a particularly sensitive spot along your clit, the chill of the metal fingers feeling strangely erotic as he massages your folds that you buck your hips into his bionic hand, your fingers locked around his neck turning to claws.

He slides those incredibly dexterous metal fingers from your clit down to your entrance, teasing your hole, and you’re having trouble breathing. You briefly contemplate the fact that you could probably come just with his teasing fingers and the way he’s looking at you so filthily at the same time.

His mouth is on yours again, and you gasp into his opened mouth as you feel him slowly, achingly slide a metal finger in you. You’re so wet his finger has no trouble making its way into you, and you know you’re probably drenching that bionic finger and it only makes you even more aroused.

As you gasp into his kiss he’s smiling, you can feel it, and when he slips another finger in you, you’re moaning now, clawing the back of his neck as he fucks you against the wall with his fingers. He’s moving those metal fingers in and out of you now, slowly, curling his fingers upward gently once his fingers run out of length.

You can’t help but moan Bucky’s name and it only drives him further, pumping his fingers in and out of you swiftly, hitting your most sensitive spot as he curls his fingers. You almost shiver as his fingers delicately curve inside of you, gasping and moaning like you’re getting paid to.

“More, Bucky, ngh –” falls from your lips, and you can’t believe how you ended up like this but you’re fucking yourself on his fingers, and you’re so desperate for more.

Bucky’s more than ready to oblige, and his free hand is gripping your thigh now, hitching it up around his waist so that he has more access to you. He takes a third metal finger and adds it to the two that are already inside you, picking up the pace and you swear you’re not gonna be able to hold back much longer.

The look in his eyes is so predatory, you can tell he absolutely loves the way he’s making you feel, and as your leg hitches around his hip you can feel his erection through his pants against your thigh; you’re unable to bite back more moans then. He’s always so quiet, conveying his emotions through his eyes, making you come undone with just the flick of his fingers and the possessive gaze he has fixated on you.

Those fingers feel so incredible fucking you; you throw your head back, trying so hard to keep the gasps, moans, and whimpers to a fairly quiet level. Bucky’s mouth is on your neck as soon as you expose it to him, licking and sucking, drawing blood to the surface, making you shiver.

You’re grabbing his metal arm for support then, his fingers becoming way too much; you’re reaching your peak. You can feel the ridges of the metal arm recalibrate under your fingers and you’re moaning, all of your wildest fantasies coming alive at this moment  
.  
The feeling of his hard cock through his pants on your thigh is all too tempting, and you move your hand to palm his erection through the combat pants, and he makes a strangled groan once you provide some friction against his crotch.  
You’re desperately trying to shimmy his pants down as he’s fucking you with his fingers, all erratic desperation now. You wrap your hands around his already achingly hard cock, and you start stroking, running your thumb over the wet slit before pumping him slowly with your hand.

The usually silent Bucky is very vocal now, grunting your name and practically growling.

“Gonna fuck you,” Bucky’s finally purring into your ear, “right into this bed”

You whimper and he slides his fingers out of you disappointingly, and you’re so close to coming from his finger play that you’re not even sure how long you’ll last, but you want him inside of you desperately.

“Ngh, Bucky –” you moan, and it’s the only thing you can concentrate on, really – just his name, and he presses you further against the wall, preparing you.

He grips your thigh again, keeping it hitched around his waist so that your legs are spread for him nicely. You love the demanding feeling of his dominance, the way he grips you tightly and spreads you roughly. The metal arm is holding most of your weight; it’s not even uncomfortable as your leg is curled around him, spread out for him.

His mouth is on yours again heatedly, fervently, nothing but feral teeth and tongues – he’s taking control now and you’re letting him, absolutely wanton for the way he’s dominating you. You can feel him press his cock against your clit, teasing you, and the friction alone feels so good you can’t help but buck your hips toward him desperately.

“Mmm,” Bucky moans at the sensation, “you’re so impatient, doll.”

Despite how impatient his cock seems to be, he’s completely level-headed, or so it seems; however, when your fingers tangle in his long hair and pull ever so slightly, he’s absolutely guttural, sliding his cock to your entrance, gripping your thigh tightly.

He slides the head of his dick inside of you, and just the small contact makes you shakily moan his name, and once he pushes his cock all the way inside of you, it’s him that’s grunting pleasurably along with you.

“Fuck,” he breathes as he starts moving inside of you, slowly at first, pushing in and out of you with fervor. The expletive sounds so fucking filthy coming from his usually quiet mouth, and your fingers turn to claws as you hold onto him for dear life, hungry for more.

He picks up the pace then, quick to slam his hard length into you repeatedly, causing your back to slam against the wall with every one of his thrusts. You can’t help but moan against every single one of the dominant thrusts he’s sending you; every thrust he fills you to the brim, and you can hear those wicked skin-slapping sounds and feel his cock press firmly inside you every time, his hips grinding up into yours desperately.

Once he finds an adequate pace, judging by your whimpers against his flesh, he’s gripping you so tightly that his upward thrusts against the wall are lifting you off the ground as his hips meet yours, and you’re shaking with the force.

“Ngh, God, don’t stop,” you beg him, feeling his metal arm recalibrate to grip you the tightest, and at this point it’s so tight you know you’ll have bruises later, but the pleasure collides with the pain and only makes you grip him tighter.

He chuckles deeply – knowingly - and it’s so fucking attractive you know you’re not going to last much longer. He’s looking at you dotingly before his face is pressed into your neck, and you can feel his smile on the flesh of your neck as he pumps his cock into you. You’re almost done for, just the feeling of his long hair tickling your flesh as he moves into you is so erotic.

“Bucky –” you whine, and he’s biting your neck then while thrusting into you, and your whines get louder, almost drowning out the sound of his skin slapping against yours, his hips rocking you into the wall with every pump of his cock that he pushes into you.

“You gonna come?” Bucky’s practically growling, feral into your neck.

“Oh, God, I –” you sputter out incoherently.

“Come for me, doll–” Bucky purrs, biting your flesh again.

You can’t get over the feeling of his teeth on your neck, sending a wave of shivers that radiate down to your crotch, and along with those dirty growls he’s throwing at you, that’s all you can take. Your orgasm hits you like a force, your walls tightening around his cock, his metal arm holding you against him so tightly as you come hard around him.

His bite turns into a grin against your neck as he knows you’re coming, knowing he can feel it around his dick and it’s too much for him too. His teeth bare into your flesh, his metal fingers grasping you so tightly that it’s painful. He’s groaning into your neck as he comes, the friction from you tightening around him bringing his orgasm fast and hard. 

You can hear him groan your name along with numerous expletives – you can pick out the word fuck, at least – as he fucks his orgasm out into you against the bed roughly, gripping you tighter and tighter.

Just when you think that his eroticism has met its peak, his metal arm curls around your neck gently as he comes, holding you in place as he pumps into you the remnants of his cum. You shiver at the feeling, much too sensitive from your climax. All you can do is let him fuck you until he slows down, holding onto him tightly, your name falling from his lips.

He comes down from his orgasm, his metal fingers slipping off your neck as he breathes heavily with you. As you feel the grip of his metal arm loosen, you only then realize how tightly he was holding you; there will be bruises and handprints everywhere and the thought is so arousing to you. Your own breathing is heavy and shaky as he slowly pulls his cock out of you, finally reaching the end of his orgasm; it’s strange when he’s gone but you feel the opposite from empty. His contents drip out of you onto the bedsheets, but neither of you notices.

He holds you against the bed for a moment to kiss you again; his mouth moves against yours lazily, his tongue sloppy and dazed as he kisses the orgasm off you, his own post-orgasm haze making his kisses needy on your lips. You can’t get enough of him, slowly lapping your tongue into his mouth, completely taken by the taste of him.

The air feels cold where his grip no longer was, and he disentangles himself slightly from you and he shucks the remainder of his clothing. Once totally naked, he flips the cabin lights off and walks over to you and the bed. Carefully climbing up he stops behind you, inspecting your back in the small moonlight offered by the window. Once he confirmed that everything was still good, he reclined and motioning for you to join him.

You settled into the crook of his human arm, turning so your chin resting on his chin. While you were busy looking out the window, he gazed down at you, tracing your bone structure with the tip of his metal index finger. However, when he touched the tip of your nose, the cold startled the tiniest of sneezes out of you. 

Once again, the small bed gave the cradle-like effect once again, made even stronger by the blanket and heat from Bucky. His snoring started before yours, but you were positive that you weren’t long after him.


	3. The City

You dream easy for once, the easiest that has ever happened on a mission. Sand crept between your toes and as you walked, the wind pushed your hair out of your face carrying the smell of salt along with it. In the distance, children squealed and shouted as seagulls fleed is masses from their chubby hands. It was undeniable, you were back at your childhood home. Cracking your eyes open only solidified it more as your feet pushed hard against the sand to get you back into the house.

A throaty voice answered once the screen door had snapped shut behind you. “Y/N, this is quite the surprise?I didn’t think you would be able to come to see me for at least another month.” He rounded the corner and you fought hard to keep the tears from pooling to the front of your eyes.

“I just really felt like coming back in. What are you up to right now?” It was hard to stay focused on him when the house was exactly how you remembered. The sand caught between the looser floorboards, her sister’s “flower vase” that everyone but my father thought looked like a long neck ashtray, and the sheer cream curtains flowing in the spring breeze.

“I was just about to start a new puzzle if you wanted to join me?” He said gesturing to the dining room table.

“I get to put the corner edges in right?” You ask, feeling all the childhood memories flood back to you.

“Just like always, you get seated while I go pour us both a couple of glasses of iced tea. “ He said before shuffling off to the adjoining kitchen. The floor creaked that wonderful high pitch that you thought had been lost in your head forever. You started sorting through the puzzle pieces until he came back to help you.

“So tell me, how is everything going. They must have finally given you some time off if you could drive all the way from DC to come and see your old man.” He poked fun at you.

“We are in a little bit of a lull right now at work. Really just waiting for the next big order to come in.” you know that you aren’t lying to him, but you can’t even imagine making the dream version of him concerned for you.

“And what about all the people that you are working with? Are they nice? Are you making any friends?” there was only one real place these questions were going to be heading.

“Everyone is pretty nice, although some of the people I work really closely with can be...intense to say the least.” A certain blue-eyed man crosses your mind, perking the corners of your mouth up.

“And for that smile, I take that there might be someone that is a little more. Don’t be shy with your old man, even if it is a workplace crush.” And there it is.

“I guess you could call him my partner. I work with him on almost everything that the company assigns me. We had a good thing going, I wouldn’t say we were close friends but friendly. Then really recently some things changed. You know the typical wandering daydreams and awkward encounter.” Your father, however, did not need to know what had happened between you and bucky on the sheets.

“Sounds like young office love, exactly how your mother and I meet. So tell me about him.”

“Dad, I really don’t think that it is anything similar to you and mom,” He's never even left the country, let alone being fleeing across a continent back to safety.

“Then what’s the harm telling dear old dad. Your girlfriends will remember and keep asking for updates. Chances are that I probably won’t remember his name by next week.

“Fine, you’ve tied my hands,” You said jokingly as you clicked a few pieces together. “His name is James, but most people call him Barnes and people closer to him get to call him Bucky. He was born in New York and did some time in the service before coming to DC to work.”

“What do you call him?” He asked while handing over a much-needed piece.

“Bucky,” The smile on your face was undeniable.

“Well, I would say that you are off to a good start my dear. Tell me more about him.”

“He’s great at darts surprisingly. He’s an uncle to his best friend's kid. The typical quiet and stoic kind, not the brawny and meathead kind.” And I definitely couldn’t tell him that he was older than my dad by 26 years.

“Sounds like a good man to me. So why haven’t you gone on a date with him?”He said looking you dead in the eyes, approval shining in his eyes. 

“It hasn’t always been a smooth sailing dad. Plus there’s a tiny age gap and he’s definitely one of those old souls.” You said, concentrating on the top edge.

“So you get a man that has actually had a head on his shoulders. Do you remember when your sister first started Matt? I thought every time that she came home that she was going to tell us that she had actually strangled him.” He chuckled and you can still imagine her busting through the first door, ranting about how he barely knew about the political climate.

“Yeah, she would say that I’m lucky cause I don’t have to ‘train’ him. God bless that boy for the first few months, I don’t know how he stuck through.” 

“See if he’ll take you on a date then Honestly Y/N, what is the worst thing that happens? He says no and it’s awkward for a few days. You’re young, make sure you live so you don’t regret anything when you pass like me.” His eyes twinkled with sorrow.

He was right, all of this was an illusion, a sweet memory. Something to evaluate what had happened last night. My father wasn’t here and there were many more pressing things that I should be working through. How was this supposed to be professional now? If SHIELD found out, that would be the end of her career. You were expendable, he wasn’t.

“I think it’s time that you wake up, doll. We need to get moving soon.” My father’s lips hadn’t moved, the deep voice booming from somewhere in the house.

“Dad!” You shouted for him, but he didn’t even recognize a voice yelling for him. Something latched onto your chair back, dragging you backward.

“Come on doll, it's time to wake up!” The voice boomed again. You felt glued to your seat, unable to move as you continually yelled for your dad over and over again. Finally, a hand landed on your shoulder, jolting you awake.

“Hey hey hey, it's just me doll. You’re safe, you're safe!” Strong arms encased you, pulling you into a seating position while rocking you slowly. A hand combed through your hair as soft shushing calmed you down.

“It’s me, bucky. You were having a bad dream. It’s gonna be okay, I got you.” His voice was strong and steady as he kept up the soothing methods until you could look at him.

“I’m sorry. I don’t normally have such bad dreams. Sorry if I woke you.” Nestling into his chest, you wiped away what was left of your tears.

“It’s okay. We all miss our loved ones every now and then. You didn’t wake me either, maybe disrupted a workout, but nothing more.” He did seem much warmer than the previous night, his breath a little more ragged.

“You are perfectly fine. Do you wanna talk about it?” He said, readjusting yo to look at him, blue eyes soft and concerning.

“It was just a dream that I was back at my father’s house with him. It was good to see him again, until the end. I thought someone was trying to drag me away from him.” In reflection, all of it had been started by him trying to wake you up. That you couldn’t stand to tell him right now.

“I know the exact same dream. Mine is always me in my kitchen with my mother, helping her cook for the neighborhood banquet.” He said smiling down at you.

“Thank you for sharing that with me. It really means a lot.” In his arms, everything felt so warm and bright.

“You’re welcome. I’m always here for you.” His fingers rested on your chin. Slowly you felt him push it up as he leaned into you. The kiss was much more chaste than all the ones shared the night before, so tender and sweet. When he pulled away, you tried hard to keep the smallest of whimpers from escaping your lips.

“So about what we did last night. It was a very good time, but if you don’t wanna-” He cut you off with another kiss.

“I don’t regret anything that I said or did last night. As I said, I’m always here for you. In any and every way you might need me.” Another less chaste kiss was planted, followed by another, and another.

He was overwhelming, his hands slipping greedily around your body, exploring it recklessly. Your hands weren’t any better, sliding across his torso before finding a spot at the nape of his neck. He climbed on top of you, pinning your arms over your head.

“Oh Y/N, the things I wish I could do to you. And I will, once we are safe.” His lips came back down onto yours before sitting you back up. “I’m going to head down to dinner to pick us up for breakfast. I’m sure that we can find something palatable for you.” With one last peck, he swung out of bed and pulled his shoes before stepping towards the door.

“Might wanna cover your little accessory there!” His shining arm sticking out proudly. He did a quick one-eighty, slipping into his jacket, and then finally exiting the room.

The scenery was still a beautiful forest, however a lot less rugged than where they had started. You clamped around the cabin, collecting the clothes that had been spread out around. Your underwear had appeared back on you at some point, most likely due to Bucky. You had just started buttoning your shirt as the door slid open as he brought in the most delicious food you've ever seen.

“Did you manage to find eggs?!” You say taking one of the plates from him in disbelief.

“Yes, anything for you.” He said taking a seat down at the table, clear that even he was enjoying this more than the prior meals.

“So the plan for today?” You said quickly chased by another bite of food. 

“Once we get into the city, we are gonna have to figure out if any bases are still operational. If any of them are, we are set to get a ride back home.” He said with equally as much fervor. “ So what do you say, doll? Wanna take some strolls around Prague?” His smile was beautiful.

“I’d thought you never ask.” You said as a full blush crept across your face.

Of all the places that you visited, it was impossible to tell if Bucky was just taking you places or if he was actually trying out spots. Still, each place that he took you was beautiful and unique in their own ways. Gardens that had topiaries twisted in elegant shapes, tightly crammed bookshops and clockmakers. There was even a pastry shop that sold the most flakey pastry cone covered in cinnamon sugar.

In a small corner store, Bucky picked up a bottle of wine, some cheese, and a disposable camera.

“Not that I don’t love wine, but walking into work with a whole bottle, drunk or undrunk might now be the best idea.” You said while nibbling on a tear of the cheese.

“Just making us blend in a little more darling. Here go stand by the wall!” He said pointing to the wall of the bridge. You leaned gracefully against it as he raised the camera to his eye and pointed it at you. The clicking of the camera wheel turned under his thumb. Feeling inspired, you stepped up onto the wall to grasp the light post resting on it. Once again, you hear the click of the camera followed by the blowing of a whistle. 

A police officer was patrolling the bridge on foot and looking directly at you, placing the blame solely on you. You raised your hand as an apology hoping that he understood what you had meant. He did and turned tail, however, someone else had caught your attention. 

A tall pale man was leaning against the wall probably about 200 feet away from us. His gaze never broke even as you pretended to scan the horizon as Bucky helped you down. You planted a kiss on his cheek before lopping your arm through his to continue down the bridge. 

“There’s a man in dark clothes watching us about 300 feet away. Blad, pale and pretty serious looking. He didn’t break eye contact with me.” You plastered a smile onto your face as you gazed at him.

“ Makes sense because the guy at the popcorn vendor coming up hasn’t stopped looking at us either. We only have a few more spots to try out. They have to have one of them still open.” He said reassuringly.

“Bucky? What if there aren’t any left here?” You said, trying to not let the worry leak into your voice.

“I’m gonna get you back home, no matter how long it takes. You have my word.” He stopped the two of you on the bridge, cupping your cheek gently before pulling you for a kiss. Your worries melted for those sweet moments before going back to reality. You nod and continue back down the bridge.

The popcorn cart was coming up, making your nervous jump even more than what they should have been. Luckily you were holding onto his metal arm, otherwise, he might have been in pain with how tightly you were holding him.

“Wonderful weather we are having, aren’t we?” The vendor said to us, causing Bucky to take notice.

“Yes, but we have an umbrella just in case.” He smiled back at the vendor.

“Well if it does, our shop just down the road is sure to provide shelter. Head in and try some fresh samples to warm you up from the wind.” He was pleasant enough, Bucky responding in the same tone.

“Perhaps we will, how does that sound? Fresh hot popcorn.”He said looking at you as you both continued down the end of the bride. A gentle squeeze followed, calming your nerves. 

At the end of the bridge, traffic caught the two of you. Taking a moment, you turned around to get a good look at the bridge and the city behind it. The man was walking towards the two of you, very quickly. You tug on Bucky’s arm hoping to get him to turn around. He did, just as the man raised his hand and put a bullet in the forehead of the popcorn vendor. 

“Run!” Bucky said taking off, barely giving you time to register. The surrounding area descended into chaos as Bucky leaped out into the street and to the opposite pavement.

“Y/N, Move!” He dug out behind his jacket and pulled out his own pistol. Too late.

You were yanked backward, lifted and slamming into a person behind you. The man stood behind you, his wool sleeve pushing painfully on your throat. Bucky sprinted forward, weaving cars and people. His pistol still raised as he finally halted 30 feet away.

“You have proven much trickier to find than expected Зимний Солдат. However, even you should know better than to visit every single known base for SHIELD. Really made you stick out like a sore thumb.” The man was heavily accented with a clench on your neck unrelenting. 

“Congratulations. Now, what do you want?” He said slowly stepping closer to you

“We believe that you took some sensitive information from us. If you would kindly return it and submit for compliance, your little возлюбленная can walk away unscathed.” COntinually you struggled, squirming and struggling to find the back lining of your coat.

“I’m afraid that I can’t let you have that information. I also can’t let you lay a finger on her either. I’d suggest you let her go so you can walk unscathed.” He never stops inching towards you, stopping only a few paces shy. Finally, your hand found the unclosed panel and the rubber was a sigh of relief.

“We both know that you should comply. Longing...Rusted, Seventeen, daybreak-” You secured your grasp on the hilt surely enough, Bucky’s eyes starting to glass over as he struggled to fight plugging his ears.

Your knife found the soft flesh of the man’s stomach, the shock great enough to him to release his hold. Air flooded back through your lungs, freeing you to swing around and face him. The knife pulled easily from his torso and slicing quickly through his unshaven neck. His thick blood spurted and sprayed, bathing you before Bucky was able to move you away from the collapsing corpse.

He didn’t allow for any moments of comfort, continually pulling until your feets started pushing against the ground by themselves. Busting the store door open, the clerk was very aware that there wasn’t a need for any sort of codeword conversation, pressing a button that slid a door open. Stumbling down the shiny hallway, Bucky pushed past the few strangers until emerging into the atrium. He walked calmly over to the receptionist closest to him.

“Hi. Agent Barnes and Agent Sparrow are reporting back from their mission after falling off the grid for over 36 hours. We like to request transport back to the states asap.” He said with such calm and ease while looking at you. “And if we could get some quarters to clean up in the meantime that would be greatly appreciated.”

“Of course. If you would head to wing 2 on floor 5, the receptionist can set you up with yours. Your badges have just been granted access.” She said with more sweetness than you liked, defensively stepping toward him. He nodded to thank her and looked back at you to ensure you were walking beside him.

The whole facility felt so much more sterilely and cold than the one in New York, everything was metal and chrome. Surprisingly, there were significantly more windows than what was expected for a secret facility, allowing it to feel something humans actually live in. 

The rooms were almost a complete 180, filled with warm wood tones and gentle colors. Your room came up first and was supposed to be almost an entire wing away from his. There was no departing however, Bucky simply followed you into your room and sat down in the plush armchair.

“You should get a shower in before we have to get onto a plane. Let yourself relax,” His thumb brushed over your hand as you sunk into the corner of the bed. He stood up quickly, his thumb now softly caressing your cheek, slightly pulling on to blood you had forgotten about. “I’ll be back, just gonna grab their clothes set out for me.” His smile was tender before pressing a soft kiss between your brows. 

The bathroom was just as warm as the rest of the room, wood slats covered the shower floor and the soap was a wonderful earthy fragrance. You kicked the shower on, letting the steam fill the room while turning to face the mirror. How Bucky had managed to keep up any form of kindness or attraction in this state was completely unfathomable. Blood, some still wet while patches drying down, coated almost the entirety of your neck and faces, eyes shining out against the red. Hair extremely matted and bags puffed to high heaven. Rummaging through the drawers, you pulled out a hairbrush to strain your aching muscles through. Slowly it started to smooth down, returning you to a more human form.

The towel scratched at your face, scrapping and whipping up the blood. Once any more of it could not be taken off by dry brute force, the shower was finally ready as the glass door swung open.

It couldn’t be described as anything less than euphoric. The pressure pounded into all the aching muscles, whether you had noticed it or not. The water pushed away the last two days, blood and dirt flowing down the drain. The shower pushed everything out of your mind, except the subtle click of the door. Emerging through the steam, Bucky pulled the door open to enter the shower with you fully naked.

His eyes were absolutely piercing, his eyes driving you back towards the wall as he continued towards you. The slick tiles caught you and his hands grasped at your waist. The air between you two was thick and heavy, cut by you pushing towards him and locking with him.

Hands slide around each other’s bodies relentlessly. His hands stopped under your ass before lifting you up, legs linking around his hips.

He was pressed painfully against you, so close but so far away from being filled.

“Bucky...please.” The whimper escaped you as his neck sucked on the hollow of your throat while his hand pinched at her nipple.

“I know Doll. Believe me, I can feel your aching.” His voice was husky and harsh as he slowly circled his hips, pressing up against your sensitive clit.

“Please” My whimpers escaped you as you continued his movement, the relief nowhere near what you needed currently.

“Is this what you want Doll?” He said as he reached down, hand skimming your clit lighting the fire in your belly more. Before the fire could grow more, he popped inside of you. The stretch so quick and sudden you cried out his name. And when his fingers circled quickly around you, the cries grew louder and louder until you were clenching around him.

“What a good girl,” He said pushing the hair out of your face before landing a brutal kiss on your lips. “Now as lovely as those cries of yours are, I’m gonna need you to stay as quiet for me as possible. But if you feel overwhelmed, I won’t be upset with you.”

He didn’t leave much time for thinking and processing, only enough for him to pin you completely against the wall and him before settling a punishing pace. Your legs definitely would have given out from under you, never stopping or showing any signs of slowing. It was near impossible to keep the moans and cries to yourself, resulting in biting into his shoulder.

“Let me hear you doll, I wanna hear what this is doing to you now.” All that could escape your mouths was unintelligible whines and whimpers, a few curses and semblances of his name escaped as you felt yourself tighten on him for the second time. Still, he kept pounding into you, amplifying the waves until you heard him grunt loudly and him finely.

He slowly lowered your feet back to the ground, holding you within the circle of his arms until he was sure your balance had returned. He took the bar of soap resting on the perch in his hands before gliding it over your body, meticulously studying your body as he went along.

“I told you that I would get you home safe,” He said cupping your face as he took in the sight of you.

“Well, we aren’t home just yet.” You teased him, pushing a lock of his own hair away as well. He shut the water off before slipping out, quickly toweling himself off before turning his attention back to you.

“What is one more plane ride. Plus, next to you is all that I need.” His words were whispered, tickling your ear as he pulled a plush robe over your body. Those words meant more than any conversation or save they had experienced.

As you lay down on the bed with him, your mind tried to wander off to what had happened earlier. He saw, pulling back into the moment. Now wasn’t the time of overthinking, now was the time of recovery.


End file.
